Um Amor Inesperado
by SayuHide
Summary: "Eu nunca sairia com você! Nem daqui um milhão de anos!" Essas foram as palavras as quais Ann Tachibana nunca deveria ter dito a ele, Keigo Atobe, o rei da Hyotei. Pelo menos não se o objetivo dela era ser deixada em paz...
1. Capítulo 01

"Prince of Tennis" pertence a Takeshi Konomi.

Já postei essa história em outro site: fanfiction(ponto)com(ponto)br

Peço a compreensão do leitor uma vez que esta é minha primeira fanfiction.

* * *

"Eu nunca sairia com você! Nem daqui um milhão de anos!" Essas foram as palavras as quais Ann Tachibana nunca deveria ter proferido para ele, Keigo Atobe, o rei da Hyotei. Pelo menos não se o objetivo dela era ser deixada em paz.

Atobe era arrogante e adorava atenção. Havia, entretanto, algo que o deixava mais excitado do que ganhar uma partida de tênis em meio a uma plateia gritando "Katsu no wa Hyotei, shousha wa Atobe!": ser desprezado por uma mulher. Sim, isso pode parecer contraditório. É difícil acreditar que um garoto que ama ser o centro das atenções realmente fique feliz em ser desprezado. Essa situação, todavia, deixava-o intrigado, afinal, ele era bonito, rico e talentoso. Em sua concepção, ele era o retrato do homem ideal de todas as mulheres. E, quando ele se interessava por alguém mas percebia que a afeição não era recíproca, sentia-se na obrigação mudar o cenário.

E era exatamente assim que Atobe se sentia em relação à Ann Tachibana. A garota prometera a ele um encontro caso o capitão da Hyotei ganhasse todas as partidas contra os adeptos ao tênis de rua local. Sentindo-se desafiado, Atobe ganhou todas as partidas com muita facilidade. Nem uma gota de suor se quer havia em seu rosto.

"Ore-sama ganhou todas as partidas. Agora você cumpre o que prometeu a ore-sama." cobrou Atobe da garota.

"Eu nunca sairia com você! Nem daqui um milhão de anos!" respondeu Ann.

"Ahn? Você não vai cumprir sua promessa? Qual é, Ann-chan, não seja tímida. Sair com Ore-sama é o sonho de qualquer garota. Ore-sama só está facilitando as coisas para você. Você devia aproveitar, Ann-chan."

"Pare de me chamar de 'Ann-chan' se você não quer começar uma briga. Eu tenho namorado, portanto, não tenho o mínimo interesse em você!"

"Ahn? Um namorado? Você gosta tanto dele que prometeu sair com Ore-sama caso Ore-sama ganhasse todas as partidas. Ahn? Por que isso então, _Ann-chan_? E afinal, quem é o seu namorado? Por acaso é o idiota do Kamio?"

Mais uma vez Atobe a chamou de 'Ann-chan'. Tudo no capitão da Hyotei a irritava, desde seu costume ridículo de trocar 'ore' por 'ore-sama' até os 'ahns' repetitivos em suas falas.

"Hyotei é o próximo adversário da Fudomine! Prometi aquilo para vê-lo jogar e analisar seu modo de jogar. Minha intenção nunca foi sair com você! E, não, meu namorado não é o Kamio e sim o Momoshiro." respondeu a garota muito enfurecida.

"Momoshiro? Ahn? Você não quer sair com Ore-sama porque você tem um relacionamento com aquele idiota da Seigaku? Ann-chan, Ore-sama, _buchou_ da Hyotei, sou bem melhor. Saia uma vez com Ore-sama e garanto que nunca mais vai querer ver seu namoradinho."

"Aquele idiota da Seigaku? O único idiota aqui é você, Atobe-san!" disse Momoshiro, surgindo atrás de Atobe com o intuito de acabar com a conversa entre sua namorada e o galã da Hyotei.

"_Kono yarou..."_ pensou Atobe. "Bem, então por que não decidimos tudo isso com uma partida? Mas já aviso, Momoshiro, você vai perder e vai se envergonhar na frente da Ann-chan." desafiou ele.

"É o que veremos." replicou Momoshiro.

No primeiro jogo, Atobe estava tranquilo. De repente, foi surpreendido por um Dunk Smash.

_"Don"_ provocou Momoshiro.

Atobe ficou irritado, pois não acreditou perder se quer um ponto para _aquele _integrante da Seikagu. Dali em diante, ele não permitiu mais isso.

Enquanto assistia a partida, Ann estava muito pensativa. "_Eles estão jogando por mim...E, quem diria...Atobe é simplesmente incrível. Cada movimento dele é extremamente bem articulado. Bem, isso é óbvio, afinal, ele é o líder da Hyotei." _pensou ela.

Atobe realmente estava certo quanto a sina de Momoshiro no jogo: ele ficou envergonhado em ter perdido daquele jeito. Pediu desculpas a Ann e foi embora logo depois de Atobe.

Ann estava fascinada com o que presenciara. Atobe era realmente incrível. Pensamentos a cerca do integrante da Hyotei rondaram sua cabeça durante o fim da tarde, a noite e os dias que se seguiram. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer o garoto.

* * *

**AN:**

- Em algumas traduções do Japonês para o Português/Inglês, os tradutores optam por escrever "Hyoutei". Optei por escrever "Hyotei", apenas por uma preferência pessoal mesmo.  
- Peço desculpas pelo excesso de "Ore-sama". Gosto muito de manter algumas das características/manias das personagens.  
- Peço desculpas também por quaisquer erros relativos à gramática e à ortografia. Revisei várias vezes mas nem sempre é possível detectar todas as falhas.  
- Obrigada por ler.


	2. Capítulo 02

"Prince of Tennis" pertence a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Ann voltou da quadra de tênis para sua casa bem pensativa. Ela ainda recapitulava o que presenciara há alguns minutos. A todo instante, imagens daquela partida voltavam à sua cabeça e pensamentos acerca de Atobe não a deixavam em paz.

"_Tadaima!" _exclamou Ann quando abriu a porta de casa.

"A, _okaeri_, Ann-chan! Por que demorou tanto tempo para voltar? Troque de roupa e venha jantar!" respondeu a Sra. Tachibana.

"_Gomen ne, okaasan._ Estava assistindo a uma partida ali na quadra de tênis e acabei perdendo a hora...Vou me trocar agorinha mesmo e já venho jantar. Quer que eu chame o Kippei?" explicou Ann em um tom pouco alegre.

"_Onegaishimasu, _Ann-chan." respondeu a Sra. Tachibana com um ar de preocupação no rosto. Ela, mais do que ninguém, conhecia seus filhos e logo percebeu que havia algo errado com Ann. Ela não sabia com exatidão o que deixara sua filha tão desanimada, no entanto, sabia que estava relacionado com a partida que Ann assistira naquele fim de tarde.

Os Tachibana moravam em uma casa relativamente grande para os padrões do Japão. Era uma casa de dois andares. No andar superior estavam os quartos. Havia três quartos naquela casa: um quarto grande pertencente aos pais de Ann e outros dois menores que pertenciam aos filhos do casal Tachibana. Ainda podia se encontrar naquele andar o escritório, os banheiros e uma pequena salinha na qual a família guardava seus álbuns de fotos e outros pertences do gênero. No térreo estava a sala de televisão, a cozinha e a lavanderia. Não era uma casa luxuosa, mas era bem aconchegante.

Ann subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Logo em seguida, bateu na porta de seu irmão, o capitão do time de tênis da Fudomine: Kippei Tachibana.

"_Niichan, _venha jantar!" chamou a menina.

"_Haai!"_ respondeu o irmão.

Ao chegarem na cozinha, os irmãos se depararam com seu prato favorito: _curry rice_. Ainda assim, isso não foi suficiente para animar Ann.

"Hoje teremos _curry rice _para o jantar! Sei que é o favorito de vocês!" disse a Sra. Tachibana sorrindo. Percebia-se certo orgulho naquele sorriso.

O sorriso de Sra. Tachibana se apagou pouco a pouco quando ela percebeu que a filha ainda estava meio triste. Ela era extremamente dedicada à família. Saia para trabalhar cedo, mas sempre deixava o café da manhã posto à mesa para seus filhos e seu marido. Voltava de tarde do trabalho e, ao chegar em casa, encarregava-se do seu lar, seja na limpeza ou apenas na organização. Quando os filhos e o marido voltavam, fazia questão de lhes perguntar sobre o dia deles. E, quando ela percebia algo de errado, ficava extremamente preocupada. Era assim que ela se sentia em relação à Ann naquele dia: _extremamente_ preocupada.

A Sra. Tachibana tentava descobrir o que havia acontecido com sua filha naquela tarde. Será que Momoshiro havia brigado com ela? Ou será que ela perdeu uma partida de tênis? Afinal, para ela se tornar uma regular no time de tênis feminino da Fudomine ela ainda tinha que treinar muito. Ann não era tão habilidosa no esporte como Kippei... talvez essa fosse sua grande preocupação. Mais possíveis motivos vinham à cabeça da Sra. Tachibana quando ela escutou sua filha dizer: "_Gochisousama deshita._"

"Eh? Mas você comeu tão pouco. Meu _curry rice_ não está bom?"

"Não, não, _okaasan_! De jeito nenhum! Estava uma delícia... eu só não estou com muita fome. Vou tomar um banho agora, ok?"

Ann se retirou da mesa e foi direto tomar seu banho. Depois de lavar seu corpo, entrou, como de costume, no _ofuro_ e relembrou da tarde daquele dia. Quando fechava os olhos, a imagem que aparecia em sua mente era de Atobe: seus movimentos, seu jeito desafiador... Enfim, tudo relacionado a ele. É verdade que Ann foi sincera quando disse ao capitão da Hyotei que não queria sairia com ele, mas errou quando disse que nunca o faria nem daqui um milhão de anos. Durante a partida, foi como seus sentimentos acerca de Atobe tivessem mudado completamente. Isso era assustador para ela! Como, de repente, ela se sentia tão atraída por Atobe? Isso era inaceitável! Ela tinha namorado. E... e se Momoshiro soubesse que quem estava ocupando os pensamentos da garota naquele momento era Atobe e não ele?

Permaneceram na mesa o casal Tachibana e Kippei. Todos ficaram muito preocupados com o comportamento de Ann, afinal, ela sempre foi a mais animada da casa.

"Né, Kippei, você sabe o que aconteceu com a Ann? Hoje de tarde ela foi assistir a uma partida na quadra de tênis aqui do bairro e bem...voltou assim. Você sabe o que pode ter acontecido?" perguntou a Sra. Tachibana ao filho.

"Hmm, hoje de tarde eu passei por perto da quadra...Ann estava assistindo a uma partida de tênis entre o Momoshiro e o capitão da Hyotei. O resultado do jogo era meio óbvio, uma vez que Atobe é um jogador de nível nacional. Não sei se isso realmente deixaria Ann chateada."

"_Sou ka..."_ respondeu a mãe um pouco decepcionada.

"_Okaasan, shimpai shinai yo._ Prometo que descobrirei o que é...ou pelo menos farei Ann voltar ao normal!"

"_Aa, arigatou ne, _Kippei." disse a Sra. Tachibana um pouco mais aliviada.

Ann já havia terminado seu banho e tinha ido para seu quarto. Estava vestindo uma camiseta larga com um short curto – era a roupa que vestia para dormir. A porta estava aberta e então Kippei entrou e ficou observando a irmã.

"Ann-chan, o que deixou você triste na partida de hoje? Era meio óbvio que Atobe iria ganhar..."

"Hãn? Mas eu não estou triste." respondeu a menina em voz baixa.

"Por favor, Ann, eu sou seu irmão! Eu sei quando você está triste. Atobe disse algo que te ofendeu?!"

Kippei percebeu que a irmã estava relutante em dizer algo.

"Fala logo, Ann! O que ele disse para você?"

"Bem...nada demais. Ele só me fez prometer para ele que caso ele vencesse todas as partidas contra o pessoal do tênis de rua eu sairia com ele. Ele venceu, mas eu não iria sair com ele, óbvio. Eu só prometi porque eu realmente queria ver ele jogar, afinal, ele é o seu próximo adversário, não é? E eu devo admitir...ele é um excelente jogador."

"Você não precisava ter prometido nada. Eu conheço o estilo de jogo do Atobe, ele realmente é muito habilidoso. Mas, o que aconteceu depois, ele obrigou você a sair com ele?"

"Não, não. O Momoshiro chegou bem nessa hora. Aí eles disputaram uma partida. Acabou assim."

"Bem, então não aconteceu nada. Então por que você está triste?" Kippei perguntou desconfiado. "AHHH, só se você realmente queria sair com Atobe!"

Ann ficou vermelha. Não se sabe se de raiva ou de vergonha. Ela empurrou seu irmão para fora do seu quarto violentamente...

"_BAKA!_ Como você pode pensar isso de _mim_? Você acha que eu sou o quê? Eu namoro o Momoshiro, você sabe muito bem disso! Eu _jamais_ faria isso com ele!" gritou Ann um pouco antes de bater a porta de seu quarto na cara de seu irmão.

"_Hmm, Atobe, é? Então deve ser isso...ela deve ter algum sentimento por ele. Do contrário, não ficaria tão furiosa assim."_ pensou Kippei.

O dia do torneio da província de Tokyo chegou. A primeira partida seria Hyotei x Fudomine. Quem perdesse seria obrigado a buscar uma vaga no torneio da região de Kanto pelas partidas de consolação.

A Hyotei se apresentou com seus regulares: Atobe, Kabaji, Shishido, Ootori, Oshitari, Gakuto, Akutagawa e Hiyoshi. A Fudomine também estava com um time forte: Tachibana, Ibu, Kamio, Sakurai, Ishida, Mori e Uchimura. Ainda assim, a Fudomine ainda não possuía um time expressivo no cenário do tênis, portanto, a favorita era a Hyotei.

O torneio ocorreu no complexo de quadras próximo ao centro de Tokyo. Os integrantes da Fudomine chegaram com uma hora de antecedência. Ann estava com eles. Sua dedicação ao time de tênis não se restringia apenas ao time feminino como também ao masculino. Além disso, seu irmão era o capitão do time, portanto, ela se sentia na obrigação de acompanhar e apoiar todos os integrantes.

Como chegou cedo, o time liderado por Kippei resolveu discutir algumas estratégias e formações para os jogos de duplas. A discussão deles foi interrompida quando eles ouviram uma multidão gritar: "_Hyotei! Hyotei! Katsu no wa Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei! Shousha wa Atobe!"._

"Ah, eles estão aqui...os regulares da Hyotei, nossos adversários de hoje." comentou Kamio.

Todos se viraram para olhar os integrantes da Hyotei, exceto Ann. Ela podia ouvir os passos daquele grupo se aproximando. Pensou até em virar, mas sabia que veria Atobe e...bem, aquela sensação estranha voltaria à tona. De repente, percebeu que não ouvia mais eles se aproximarem. Ela dirigiu seu olhar para o grupo de forma inconsciente e se deparou com Atobe parado, olhando para ela.

"_Ah, droga...eu não deveria ter feito isso!"_ pensou ela.

"Ahn? Ann-chan,é? Veio ver Ore-sama ganhar?" perguntou Atobe enquanto se aproximava da menina.

"Não. Vim ver a Fudomine ganhar!"

"Sinto muito, Ann-chan, não vai ser hoje que você vai ver o timinho do seu irmão ganhar."

"O que você disse, seu desgraçado? Repete isso!" gritou Kamio.

"Kamio, pare com isso agora! Guarde essa raiva para mais tarde. Agora, concentre-se apenas em ganhar sua partida!" retalhou Kippei.

"Aa, isso não vai acontecer, Kamio não vai ganhar e nem você, Tachibana." disse Atobe enquanto gargalhava. "Ann-chan, nos vemos depois da partida...quando você vier me parabenizar..." continuou ele. Logo depois dessa provocação, Atobe se retirou.

"O que você disse?" Kamio gritou novamente.

"Akira, pare com isso!" repreendeu Tachibana.

Ann não respondeu e seu rosto voltou a mostrar aquele semblante triste. Kippei percebeu a mudança na irmã e agora não tinha mais dúvidas: Ann realmente sentia _algo_ por Atobe.

"Ann-chan, _daijoubu?_ Você mudou depois da cena que Atobe causou..." perguntou Kippei à irmã.

"_Hai, daijobu, niisan._ É que ele me irrita...só isso."

_"Irrita, é? Sei."_ pensou Kippei.

As partidas foram muito fáceis para a Hyotei. Nas partidas de duplas 2, a dupla Ishida/Sakurai perdeu para Oshitari/Gakuto por (6-1). Já nas duplas 1, a dupla Uchimura/Mori perdeu para o "Silver Pair" (6-0). No simples 3, Ibu teve que desistir da partida uma vez que a força de Kabaji fê-lo machucar o pulso. Com 3 partidas ganhas, a Hyotei já havia avançado para a próxima fase. Devido às regras do campeonato, todas as partidas deveriam ser realizadas, ainda que o vencedor já tivesse sido determinado. No simples 2, Akutagawa enfrentou um jogo mais difícil, ainda assim, ganhou de Kamio (6-3). No simples 1, Atobe enfrentou Tachibana. Tachibana não era um jogador qualquer, afinal, ele era um dos jogadores notáveis de Kyushu. Apesar de ser conhecido como "Duas Asas de Kyushu", juntamente com Senri Chitose, Atobe ganhou sem precisar levar a partida tão a sério.

Depois do término das partidas, Tachibana foi parabenizar o capitão da Hyotei.

"Parabéns, mas nos veremos novamente no campeonato da região de Kantou."

"Ahn? Ha, _otanoshimini_, Tachibana." respondeu Atobe desviando o seu olhar de Kippei a fim de encontrar Ann.

"Está procurando a Ann, é? Ela está logo ali." disse Kippei apontando para a irmã.

"Eeh?Hm, sua irmãzinha falou alguma coisa a meu respeito?"

"Não...mas eu pude adivinhar o que estava acontecendo."

"Ahn? E o que está acontecendo, Tachibana?"

"Diga-me você, Atobe."

"Hm, _sore jya_, Tachibana" respondeu Atobe caminhando em direção de Ann.

Ann estava comprando um suco na máquina de vendas. Ela percebeu um vulto e, pensando que era seu irmão...

"Aa, _oniichan, _você quer que eu compre para você?"

"_Arigatou ne,_ Ann-chan" uma voz respondeu.

Ann ficou espantanda ao ouvir _aquela_ voz, ela simplesmente não sabia como reagir.

* * *

**AN:**

- "Gouchisousama deshita": frase dita pelos japoneses após a refeição.  
- Denomina-se "ofuro" qualquer banheira, portanto, tal palavra, em japonês, não é utilizada apenas para se referir àquelas feitas de madeira.  
- "Shimpai shinai yo" significa "Não se preocupe".  
- Sei que na história original a Fudomine ganha da Hyotei, entretanto, eu quis mudar o resultado desse jogo.  
- Peço desculpas por algumas imprecisões quanto ao vocabulário relacionado ao tênis (esporte).  
- Peço desculpas também por quaisquer erros relativos à gramática e à ortografia. Revisei várias vezes mas nem sempre é possível detectar todas as falhas.  
- Obrigada por ler.


	3. Capítulo 03

"Prince of Tennis" pertence a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Ann se virou e percebeu que quem estava atrás dela na verdade era Atobe e os outros regulares da Hyotei. A garota ficou surpresa. Pensava em todos os tipos de resposta, entretanto, nada saia da sua boca. Ela simplesmente não conseguia falar nada.

"A-a-a-tobe-san..._gomennasai_. Pensei que era o meu irmão. A, sim, parabéns pela vitória de hoje. Você-" respondeu Ann quando finalmente recobrou a fala.

"Ahn?" interrompeu Atobe."Que mudança de comportamento é essa? Um dia está toda bravinha, rejeitando-me. Hoje, quem diria, está mais calma. Será que começou a se interessar por Ore-sama? Bem, eu não culpo você. Todas se interessam por Ore-sama. Não é, Kabaji?"

"Usu." respondeu Kabaji, como de costume.

Ann corou. De certa forma, Atobe tinha razão. Não que ela realmente estivesse gostando dele. Não, claro que não. Ela apenas aprendeu a admirar o capitão da Hyotei, afinal, ele era bonito e talentoso. Ninguém podia negar isso. Todavia, ela jamais diria isso a ele.

"O quê? Você está sugerindo que eu tenho algum tipo de interesse em você? Não seja convencido! Até parece!" Depois de dizer tais palavras, Ann saiu correndo.

"Ora, ora, Atobe, pelo visto você tem uma nova fã." disse Oshitari.

"Fã? Por favor, Oshitari, você não viu a menina desprezando Atobe?" replicou Shishido.

"E...? Não seja ingênuo, Shishido. Se ela se arrastasse para o Atobe, ela seria só mais uma. Agora, se fazendo de difícil, com certeza ela chamaria atenção dele...você o conhece, não? Odeia ser desprezado. Essa menina é esperta, isso sim." explicou Oshitari.

"Aa, Ann-san_,_é_? Kawaii desune_…" comentou Ootori.

"Poupe-me, Choutarou." repreendeu Shishido com um olhar sério em direção ao rapaz.

"Aaa, _gomennasai_, Shishido-san." desculpou-se.

"Ahn, parem com isso. Vamos agora para minha mansão comemorar a vitória de Ore-sama...a, e a de vocês também, claro." disse Atobe terminando a discussão. O líder da Hyotei foi caminhando em direção à saída do complexo de quadras. Logo atrás dele, os outros regulares o seguiram.

Perto de onde os integrantes da Hyotei discutiam, havia uma menina encostada, fingindo ler uma revista. Na verdade, ela estava prestando atenção na conversa dos regulares acerca de Ann. Qualquer estudante da Hyotei Gakuen saberia quem aquela menina era: Chiyo Uehara. Sim, a capitã do time de tênis feminino e também eleita a garota mais linda da escola. E, realmente, ela era muito bonita. Possuía longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Através dessa descrição, qualquer um se perguntaria o que tem de tão belo em uma menina assim. Bem, as características de Chiyo, isoladas, não chamavam tanta a atenção, todavia, o conjunto completo era simplesmente... perfeito. A garota possuía traços delicados e olhar marcante. Era impossível passar por ela na rua e não se virar para admirá-la novamente.

A conversa que acabara de ouvir incomodou Chiyo. Ela era apaixonada por Atobe desde o primeiro dia de aula na Hyotei. Apesar disso, nunca demonstrou seus sentimentos claramente. A garota respeitava Atobe, mas era uma das poucas que o chamava de "Atobe-san" ao invés de "Atobe-sama". Ela admirava Atobe, mas nunca entregou se quer um chocolate para ele no dia de São Valentim. Ela achava que eles tinham muito em comum, afinal, ambos eram jogadores de tênis de nível nacional para os padrões do Ensino Médio. Chiyo sabia que, apesar de quase todas as meninas serem apaixonadas pelo galã da Hyotei, Atobe não tinha interesse específico por nenhuma delas. Isso até agora. Ela nunca vira Atobe ir atrás de uma garota antes..._elas_ vinham atrás dele. Chiyo percebeu que ele tinha certa afeição por aquela garota que estava na máquina de vendas e, pelo olhar dele, notou também que ele não deixaria a menina em paz até tê-la só pra ele. Isso partiu o coração da bela Chiyo. Ela decidiu descobrir mais sobre a tal garota.

"Choutarou-kun! Choutarou-kun! Você tem um segundinho!?" gritou Uehara correndo atrás do grupo dos regulares, o qual estava entrando na limusine de Atobe.

"Eh? Uehara-san! Que surpresa! A, Atobe-san, incomoda-se em esperar um pouquinho? Só quero ver o que a Uehara-san tem a me dizer..." perguntou Ootori.

"Ahn? Vá, vá, Ootori, mas não faça Ore-sama esperar demais."

"_Hai!_" exclamou Ootori com um sorriso no rosto e foi em direção de Chiyo.

"Tsc, o que a Uehara quer com o Choutarou?" perguntou Shishido para os outros regulares com um ar enfurecido.

"Hmmm...que ciúme, ein, Shishido?" caçoou Gakuto.

"_Urusai!_" gritou o outro em resposta à provocação.

"Uehara-san, aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou Ootori olhando para a menina.

"Choutarou-kun, sabe aquela menina que estava na máquina de vendas agora pouco? Então, quem é ela? Ela joga tênis também?" perguntou Chiyo um pouco envergonhada.

"Hmm...Ann Tachibana, a irmã do capitão da Fudomine, Kippei Tachibana. Ela é integrante do clube de tênis da escola dela, mas não é uma regular, não. Bem, ela é uma pré-regular. Uehara-san, posso saber o porquê?"

"A, por nada não...Eu achei ela muito parecida com uma amiga de infância e quis saber se era a mesma pessoa, mas pelo jeito eu me enganei." mentiu Chiyo "A, Choutarou-kun, por favor, não comente isso com os outro regulares, sim?"

"Pode deixar, Uehara-san. Não se preocupe. _Shitsurei shimasu_." respondeu Ootori antes de se retirar.

Chiyo era muito esperta. Ela sabia que Choutarou era ingênuo demais para desconfiar de alguma coisa.

"_Ann Tachibana, é? Hmm, ainda têm muitas outras coisas que eu quero saber a respeito dessa menina..._" pensou Chiyo.

Enquanto isso, Ootori voltou à limusine e então os regulares seguiram para a mansão de Atobe. Durante o trajeto, todos estavam curiosos para saber o que Chiyo Uehara, a garota mais bela da Hyotei Gakuen, queria com aquele menino de cabelo prateado. Quer dizer, todos menos Atobe...e Kabaji, claro.

"WHAAAA, Choutarou, a garota mais linda da escola queria falar em particular com você! _Urayamashii na._" gritou Jirou antes de cair no sono.

"A, Akutagawa-senpai...já está dormindo, é?" perguntou Ootori um pouco confuso.

"A, a, esqueça o Jirou e nos conte...O que a Uehara queria com você!?" perguntou Shishido extremamente enfurecido.

"Tem alguém morrendo de ciúmes aqui ou é impres-?" disse Gakuto rindo.

"_Urusai!_" interrompeu Shishido. "Conte-nos logo o que ela queria."

Choutarou corou. Shishido sempre se preocupava com ele e tal atitude o fazia se sentir protegido. Isso o deixava simplesmente emocionado, sem saber como reagir.

"Hmm, nada demais. Ela só queria saber o nome d-" Ootori parou de falar. Ele acabara de lembrar que prometera a Chiyo não falar nada sobre a conversa deles.

"O nome do quê? Anda, Choutarou!" reclamou Shishido.

"O-o-o nome do movimento utilizado pelo Ishida na partida contra Oshitari-senpai e Gakuto-senpai. Hadoukyuu, né?" balbuciou Ootori.

"Eh? Só isso? Mas não faz sentido, Ootori. Uehara é capitã do time de tênis e aquele movimento é extremamente comum. Para uma jogadora como ela isso é senso comum." observou Oshitari.

"Como pode isso? A capitã do time de tênis não saber isso? Como as outras integrantes a aceitam como capitã? _Gekokujou_ nela!" disse Hiyoshi indignado.

"Hmm...O que você pensa sobre isso, Atobe!?" perguntou Oshitari ao colega.

"Ahn? A, quem se importa? Com certeza ela sabia que o movimento se chama Hadoukyuu, ela deve ter feito isso só como desculpa para falar com você, Ootori. Não é, Kabaji?"

"Usu." respondeu o outro.

"O quê? Mas o que ela quer com o Choutarou! Ele é mais novo que ela! Isso é ridículo." gritou Shishido.

Ootori corou novamente. Mais uma vez seu senpai demonstrava preocupação com ele.

"Hm, você é mais velho que o Ootori também e-" replicou Gakuto.

"_Urusai!_" interrompeu Shishido, de novo.

"A, a, a, quem se importa? Se a Uehara tem interesse ou não no Ootori, isso não é da nossa conta. Agora parem de falar nisso. Esse assunto já está irritando Ore-sama."

"Ora, ora, por que isso, Atobe? É impressão minha ou você não gosta da Uehara?" perguntou Oshitari.

"Ela é muito metida. Gosta de ser o centro das atenções e só porque é boa em tênis se acha **a** jogadora. Não é, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Oi, oi, isso não nos lembra alguém?" questionou Oshitari enquanto ria.

Todos os regulares, exceto Atobe e Kabaji, começaram a rir. Jirou só não gargalhou junto porque já estava adormecido. Chiyo não passava de uma versão feminina de Atobe. Ela adorava ser o centro das atenções e, é verdade, ela realmente se achava uma boa jogadora. E, de fato, ela era uma excelente jogadora de tênis. Alguns se perguntavam se ser exibido era alguma tradição dos capitães da Hyotei, mas Tsukimitsu Ochi provava que essa teoria não era bem verdade. O único ponto fraco de Chiyo era ele, o rei da Hyotei: Keigo Atobe. Quando o assunto era o atual capitão do time de tênis da Hyotei, as coisas mudavam – seu comportamento, sua fala, enfim, tudo. Atobe nunca teve grande interesse por ela, talvez ele simplesmente seguisse a teoria: "Os opostos se atraem e os semelhantes se repelem." Bem, pelo menos com os polos dos imãs isso era verdade. Se com as relações interpessoais isso também ocorre...não se sabe ainda.

"Não sei do que você está falando, Oshitari. Não é, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Depois da discussão na limusine, os regulares chegaram à mansão de Atobe, onde houve um grande jantar em comemoração ao avanço para as finais do campeonato da província de Tokyo.

Ao chegar em casa, Ann foi direto para seu quarto, deitou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos. As imagens que surgiam em sua cabeça eram de Atobe. Só dele. Ann abriu os olhos de repente ao ouvir seu celular tocar.

"_Moshi moshi_?"

"_Moshi moshi,_ Ann-chan? É o Momo!"

"Ah, Momo!" disse ela surpresa.

"Eh? Por que tanta surpresa? Eu disse que eu ia ligar para você depois do meu treino. A, e, _gomen ne_, Ann-chan, por não poder assistir às partidas da Fudomine. Acontece que a Ryuuzaki-sensei dobrou o nosso treino para a Seigaku ganhar de qualquer time na final! E aí, enfrentaremos vocês?"

"Não, Momo. Vocês enfrentarão a Hyotei. Nós perdemos para eles de forma humilhante!" respondeu Ann friamente.

"Eh? Eu sinto muito, Ann. Fale para o Kamio e para o resto do pessoal ganhar a consolação para nos enfrentarmos no torneio de Kantou!"

"Com certeza!"

"Né, amanhã é domingo. Podemos nos encontrar no parque?"

"Hmm.., claro, por que não? Nos vemos lá, sim? _Sore jya_."

"A, Ann, mais uma coisa..."

"O quê?"

"_Daisuki dayo."_

"Eh? Hmm..._watashi mo_." respondeu a menina sem mostrar muita emoção em sua fala. Eles então desligaram o telefone.

Aquelas palavras do Momoshiro afetaram muito Ann. Ele disse a ela que ele a amava. _A amava_. Ela nunca se sentiu tão envergonhada assim em sua vida! Enquanto seu namorado pensava nela, ela não conseguia tirar outro homem da cabeça. E não era um homem qualquer, era alguém que Momoshiro não suportava. Bem, como ela não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos em relação a Atobe, ela ia fingir que nada aconteceu. Sim, essa era a saída. Diante de seu namorado, fingiria que ele é o único que ocupa seus pensamentos. Só seria traição se acontecesse _algo_ entre ela e Atobe, certo? Então, ainda assim, ela estaria sendo fiel a Momo...pelo menos era no que ela acreditava, ou melhor, no que ela _tentava acreditar_.

No dia seguinte não havia aula, afinal, era domingo. Chiyo resolver ir até a Fudomine apenas para...bem, ver como era a estrutura dessa escola. E, se por ventura tivesse a chance de encontrar a tal "Ann Tachibana", quem sabe ela não conversasse um pouco com ela.

No caminho de sua casa até a tal escola havia um parque. Enquanto ela passava por aquele parque, ela ouviu uma voz familiar.

"Ah, Momoshiro-kun, pare com isso!" dizia uma voz feminina em meio a risos.

"_Essa voz..._" pensou Chiyo. "_Ah, é daquela tal de Tachibana!"_

Chiyo então se virou. Ela nunca ficou tão feliz em ver uma cena na vida. Lá estava Ann e um garoto sentado juntos em um banco da praça. Ele beijava-a constantemente, deixando-a um pouco sem graça.

"_Aaah, esse deve ser o namorado dela! Eh, não é que eles formam um belo casal? Viu, Chiyo, você não precisava se preocupar tanto! Ela tem namorado!" _pensou Uehara aliviada.

Diante daquela cena, Chiyo desistiu de ir à Fudomine. Ela não tinha mais nada com o que se preocupar...Atobe jamais seria daquela menina. Bem, pelo menos foi isso que ela pensou naquele momento. A capitã da Hyotei foi tão ingênua quanto Choutarou quando cogitou o fato de Ann namorar alguém fosse um empecilho para Atobe se aproximar daquela menina.

* * *

**AN:**

- A personagem "Chiyo Uehara" é uma invenção minha.

- "Shitsurei shimasu": algo como "com licença".

- "Urayamashii na" significa "Que inveja!"

- "Urusai!" significa algo como "Barulhento!" mas pode ser interpretado como "Cala a boca!"

- Tsukimitsu Ochi foi o capitão da Hyotei quando os garotos do 3º ano (Atobe, Oshitari, Gakuto e Shishido) nem eram estudantes da Hyotei Middle School. Ele foi o capitão que liderou a equipe da Hyotei à vitória do campeonato nacional naquela época. Tal informação está no mangá "New Prince Of Tennis".

- Várias expressões podem ser utilizadas para expressar amor por uma pessoa em Japonês: "Suki", "Daisuki", "Aishiteru"...Eu optei por "Daisuki".

- Peço desculpas por quaisquer erros relativos à gramática e à ortografia. Revisei várias vezes, mas nem sempre é possível detectar todas as falhas.

- Obrigada por ler.


	4. Capítulo 04

"Prince of Tennis" pertence a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Na segunda-feira, Chiyo estava extremamente animada. A cena que vira no dia anterior fez seu humor mudar da noite para o dia, literalmente. Ver Ann Tachibana junto de seu namorado e, ainda mais, felizes, renovou as esperanças da garota.

Ao entrar em sua sala de aula, 3-B, Chiyo foi recebida por sua melhor amiga e vice-capitã do time feminino de tênis da Hyotei: Harumi Nagashizawa.

"Chi-i-i-i-yo-chan, você parece estar tão feliz hoje! Aconteceu algo?"

"Na verdade, sim. Eu decidi, Haru-chan, eu finalmente vou conquistar o Atobe-san!"

"Eh!? Finalmente, ein? Diga-me, o que você pretende fazer?"

"Hmm, bem..." respondeu Uehara pensativa. "Eu ainda não sei." completou a menina em um tom desanimado.

"Calma, tudo bem. Eu ajudo você a pensar em algo..."

"Aa, _arigatou ne_, Haru-chan."

Harumi era uma das únicas meninas da Hyotei que não eram apaixonadas por Atobe. Para ela, Atobe não era tudo isso que as outras garotas pensavam e, portanto, nunca criou nenhum sentimento acerca dele. Ela costumava a se encontrar com vários rapazes, mas não se apegava a nenhum deles. Harumi era muito bonita também. A menina era alta, dona de curtos, mas belíssimos cabelos castanhos e possuia um rosto delicado. Ainda assim, era ofuscada pela aparência de Chiyo.

"Hmm, mas veja bem...Atobe-san não é o tipo de homem que sai correndo atrás das meininas. Isso já é bom. Se ele fosse como o Sengoku-san da Yamabuki, aí seria pior." apontou Harumi.

"Não é bem assim. Atobe-san vai atrás de quem é do interesse dele."

"Bem, pelo que nós podemos perceber, ninguém da Hyotei o interessa."

Chiyo olhou para a amiga com certa tristeza contida em seus olhos. Ouvir que ninguém da Hyotei interessava a Atobe era o mesmo que ouvir que ele não se interessava por ela _nem um pouco_. Tudo bem, ela sabia que isso era verdade, mas não queria ter ouvido aquilo de sua melhor amiga.

"Ainda. Ninguém da Hyotei o interessa _ainda_, Chiyo-chan. Logo, logo, ele só terá olhos para você, tenho certeza disso!" completou Harumi tentando reparar seu evidente erro.

"Não se preocupe, Haru. Eu sei que ele não se interessa por mim, não precisa tentar se corrigir. O problema é que eu acho que ele gosta de uma menina da Fudomine."

"Da Fudomine? Como assim? Aquela escola é tão...argh." questionou Harumi com uma expressão desgostosa em seu rosto.

"Sim, eu também não entendo. Não é uma escola de prestígio como a Hyotei e os alunos de lá são...pessoas normais e não filhos de gente importante como nós. Ainda assim, essa menina é bonitinha...até."

Apesar de ter sido eleita a estudante mais bela da Hyotei e ser um tanto quanto arrogante, quando o assunto era Atobe, a auto-confiança de Chiyo simplesmente desaparecia. Enquanto conversava com qualquer rapaz, Uehara sempre estava estonteante, esbanjando confiança. Já quando falava com o rei da Hyotei, percebia-se uma mudança no semblante da garota: seu sorriso era mais tímido, seu tom de voz era mais suave e sua expressão corporal mudava radicalmente. A bela princesa virava plebeia diante de seu príncipe.

"Não sei quem é, mas é impossível que ela seja mais bonita que você! E ela joga tênis também?"

"Joga sim. Segundo o Choutarou-kun ela é uma pré-regular do time da Fudomine."

"Fudomine? Ainda mais, pré-regular? Ela não deve jogar quase nada, Chiyo! Em se tratando de tênis, você não perde para ela. Você lidera o melhor time de tênis do Ensino Médio do Japão!"

O time de tênis feminino da Hyotei era o melhor do Japão. Na época em que ganhou o último campeonato nacional, Chiyo ainda estava no segundo ano. Ainda assim, ela ocupava a Simples 1 em quase todas as competições. Após se tornar capitã, já no terceiro ano, sua missão era conquistar o quarto título nacional consecutivo para a Hyotei. E o time estava no caminho certo: passou invicto para as finais do campeonato da província de Tokyo e sua próxima oponente era a Seigaku.

"Mas nem tudo é sobre tênis. Bem, ainda assim, eu não estou tão preocupada com essa menina. Vi ela no parque ontem acompanhada do namorado. Veja só, ela já é comprometida, então, _mondainai_, né?" pontuou Chiyo com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Oi, oi, Chiyo-chan, você sempre diz que o Choutarou é ingênuo, mas agora você não está sendo muito diferente dele, não."

O sorriso de Uehara se apagou aos poucos. Como assim ela estava sendo ingênua? Ann tinha um namorado e, aparentemente, o casal estava feliz. Não havia com o que se preocupar...ou será que havia?

"Não entendi, Haru-chan, explique-se melhor."

"Do jeito que você fala, até parece que você não sabe nada sobre o Atobe. Ele ama ser desafiado. Se ele realmente gosta dessa tal menina da Fudomine, o namorado dela não passa de um obstáculo para ele. Um obstáculo, Chiyo-chan, a ser facilmente vencido."

"E-e-eu não tinha pensado nisso. Você tem razão. AAA, logo agora que eu tinha me decidido?"

O sinal para a primeira aula finalmente tocou. Todos os alunos foram para suas devidas carteiras.

"Acalme-se, Chiyo-chan! Eu tive uma ideia muito boa! Conversamos a respeito disso no almoço, sim?"

Naquele mesmo momento, na Fudomine, Ann não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que seu professor dizia. Kamio, que sentava próximo à garota, estava preocupado. Ann costumava a ser alegre e a distribuir sorrisos. Sua risada era contagiante, não existia ninguém naquela escola que não gostasse de estar perto dela. Entretanto, desde o ocorrido nas quadras de tênis de rua, Ann não era mais a mesma. Seus pensamentos eram todos relacionados a Atobe e ela se perguntava constantemente: "_Isso é traição?"_

"Oi, Ann-chan, _daijoubu_?" sussurou Kamio.

"Eh? _Hai, hai, daijoubu._" disse Ann com um sorriso falso e em voz baixa. "Por quê? Eu não pareço bem?"

"Não, não parece. O que aconteceu com você, Ann-chan?"

"Nada, Kamio-kun. _Shimpai shinai yo_."

"Ann-chan, por favor, sou eu, Kamio! Você sabe que você pode me contar qualquer coisa!"

"JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO ACONTECEU NADA! VOCÊ É SURDO, KAMIO?" gritou Ann.

Kamio ficou extremamente assustado uma vez que ele nunca vira Ann tão irritada quanto naquele dia.

"Tachibana, Kamio, eu tolerei a conversa de vocês a aula inteira, mas, Tachibana, gritar na aula? Isso é imperdoável. Retire-se da sala imediatamente! Aproveite e leve todos os seus materiais. Hoje você não volta para a sala de aula, entendeu?" repreendeu o professor que ministrava a aula de História.

"_Hontoni sumimasen deshita, Kashiwagi-sensei_. Isso não irá se repetir." respondeu Ann.

Kamio observava Ann enquanto ela arrumava seus materiais para se retirar da sala. Ele podia perceber que a garota estava muito mal. Lágrimas podiam ser vistas em seus olhos. Aquela cena deixou Kamio muito abalado. Ele gostava muito de Ann. Não tanto quanto na época em que eles estavam no Ensino Fundamental, mas ele ainda tinha muita consideração por ela. Quando ela começou a sair com Momoshiro, Kamio teve seu coração partido em mil pedaços. Ao perceber, no entanto, que a menina estava feliz com o jogador da Seigaku, ele resolver respeitar a decisão de Ann. Daquele momento em diante, ele tentava vê-la apenas como uma irmã e, portanto, preocupava-se muito com ela.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_." disse Tachibana enquanto se inclinava. Ela então saiu da sala.

Depois de fechar a porta atrás de si, Ann saiu correndo, desceu as escadas e foi direto para o banheiro. Trancou-se em uma das cabines e começou a chorar.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo, meu Deus? O jeito que eu tratei o Kamio...como eu pude? Ele é o meu melhor amigo, como eu fui fazer isso? Eu preciso dar fim a essa situação. Eu preciso...mas como? Como tirar Atobe da minha cabeça? Isso é patético, eu sou patética!" _pensou Ann enquanto as lágrimas não paravam de rolar em seu delicado rosto.

Ann pode ouvir os passos de alguém entrando no banheiro. Ela tentou engolir o choro, mas não conseguia parar de soluçar. Os passos chegavam cada vez mais perto e então ela ouvir alguém bater na porta da cabine.

"Oi, está tudo bem?" perguntou uma voz doce.

Ann reconheceu a voz, portanto, a última coisa que ela faria era abrir a porta do banheiro. Não gostaria que aquela pessoa em especial a visse chorando.

"Un.*" respondeu.

"Por que você não abre essa porta? Você está chorando, não está? Quem sabe eu possa ajudar você!"

"U-un.**"

"Vamos, por favor! Não me faça arrebentar essa porta, porque, olha, eu arrebento mesmo."

"U-un."

"A, você pediu!"

Então a dona de tal voz começou a forçar a porta para abrir. Ann ficou assustada. Ela já havia sido retirada de sala, o que ela menos queria agora era armar um escândalo com aquela pessoa.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu abro!" exclamou Ann.

"Tachibana, é você?"

"_Hai, watashi desu, Kunogi-buchou!_" respondeu Ann enquanto abria a porta.

Ann estava com a cabeça abaixada e ainda se podia ver algumas lágrimas caindo de seu rosto.

A pessoa que escutou um choro do corredor e veio tentar ajudar era ninguém mais do que Yumi Kunogi, a capitã do time de tênis. Como Yumi tinha uma reunião com o treinador, acabou perdendo sua aula e, por coincidência, enquanto voltava para a quadra, ouviu um choro vindo do banheiro. Ainda assim, ela não imaginava que seria de um membro de seu clube, principalmente, de Ann.

"Ann-chan..." disse Kunogi enquanto se abaixava para abraçar Ann. "O que aconteceu com você?"

"_Kunogi-buchou_, eu sinto muito! Por favor, não me faça falar sobre esse assunto."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Por que não vamos às quadras jogar um pouco? Que tal? É impossível você não se animar jogando tênis, certo?"

"S-s-sim, é verdade. Vamos jogar." respondeu Ann enquanto soluçava. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, buchou!_"

"U-un, fique tranquila."

As duas jogadoras então foram para as quadras da escola. Ali treinaram muito, conversaram sobre coisas de garotas...coisas como maquiagem e roupas. Elas só não chegaram ao assunto "garotos". Não porque Kunogi não queria, mas sim porque Ann evitava qualquer pergunta relativa ao seu relacionamento com Momoshiro.

O sinal finalmente tocou. Era hora do almoço na Hyotei Gakuen. Shishido e Ootori, como de costume, foram almoçar juntos. Jirou optou por dormir na sala de aula e Hiyoshi resolver treinar para aumentar as chances de seu _Gekokujou_ se concretizar. Atobe, Kabaji, Oshitari e Gakuto foram ao grande e luxuoso refeitório da escola. Aquele lugar era perfeito para saborear uma bela refeição. Amplo e bem iluminado, comportava até três mil pessoas. As cadeiras eram estofadas e muito confortáveis. As mesas eram grandes e redondas. O refeitório também possuía janelas enormes, cobertas por cortinas costuradas com tecido importado. Ali, os regulares da Hyotei saborearam um delicioso _yakiniku_. Talvez não fosse o prato mais refinado, mas Atobe não se importava. Ele era refinado, portanto, qualquer coisa que ele fizesse ou comesse, também seria.

Do outro lado do refeitório, Chiyo e Harumi sentaram juntas.

"Haru-chan, passei a manhã inteira pensando no seu plano para me ajudar. Conte-me, conte-me, o que é?"

"Bem, para você conquistar o Atobe, tudo o que você precisa é começar a passar um tempo com ele. Desse modo, ele vai perceber que vocês têm muito em comum..."

"Tá, mas como?" interrompeu Chiyo.

"Não me interrompa, Chiyo-chan! Que saco!" repreendeu a amiga. "Estamos a duas semanas das finais da província de Tokyo. Por que não organizar um treinamento especial? Tipo, os dois times da Hyotei (o feminino e o masculino). Sei lá, um acampamento...só com os membros da Hyotei, se é que me entende."

"Hmm, é uma boa ideia, mas não sei..."

"Como não sabe? O time estaria se isolando por, sei lá, uma semana se nós fossemos a um acampamento. Entende? Sem ninguém da Fudomine..."

"Aaaa, sim! É perfeito! Podemos ir ao complexo de quadras do meu pai. Lá temos uma estalagem...isso tudo a alguns quilômetros daqui!"

"Ótimo. Decidido, então. Olha lá..." Nagashizawa apontou seu dedo indicador para a mesa onde os regulares estavam sentados "vá propor isso para o Atobe-san! Ande logo, Chiyo, antes que seja tarde e eles programem outra coisa!"

Uehara se levantou da mesa e andou em direção ao grupo de regulares. Ela podia sentir suas pernas tremendo, suas mãos suando e seu rosto corando. Ainda assim, ela seguiu em frente: seu amor por Atobe era mais forte.

"A-a-no, Atobe-san? Tem um minuto?"

"Ahn? Uehara? Ore-sama está almoçando, não percebe?"

"_Sumimasen_, mas se trata de um assunto muito importante! É sobre as finais contra a Seigaku."

"Ahn? Ore-sama não tem nada a discutir isso com você. Ponha-se no seu lugar, Uehara e não se meta nos assuntos do _meu_ clube, entendeu? Não é, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Chiyo abaixou a cabeça em uma visível frustração. Ela pensou em todos os tipos de respostas, desde xingar o galã da Hyotei até em se confessar para ele. Ela foi, entretanto, interrompida por Oshitari.

"Oi, oi, Atobe! Por que não escutar o que ela tem a dizer? Pode ser de nossa utilidade...Vamos..."

"Aa, fale então, mas é bom que seja algo útil! E, claro, não desperdice o tempo de Ore-sama."

"H-h-hai!" respondeu Chiyo empolgada. "Como nossos times estão na final, achei que seria uma boa ideia fazermos um treino especial, juntos. Poderíamos usar o complexo de quadras do meu pai e..."

"Ahn? Um treino especial? Sério mesmo, Uehara? Olha bem para Ore-sama. Você realmente acha que Ore-sama precisa de "treino especial"?"

"Bem, não, mas...treinar é sempre bom, Atobe-san." respondeu Chiyo com firmeza. Ela estava determinada a fazer Atobe aceitar a proposta.

"Não é uma má ideia, Atobe." concluiu o _tensai_ da Hyotei. "Pense bem, mesmo não precisando, você pode conseguir outra coisa desse treino."

Atobe compreendeu perfeitamente o que Oshitari estava tentando dizer. O _tensai_ da Hyotei já tinha reparado no interesse de Atobe por Ann. Ao dizer "pode conseguir outra coisa", Yuushi estava se referindo à estudante da Fudomine. Sim, a ideia era perfeita. Eles poderiam chamar a Fudomine para partidas de treinamento. A ideia era excelente.

"Hm, pela primeira vez, Ore-sama vai aceitar sua ideia, mas o treinamento deverá ser no meu complexo de quadras. Kabaji, peça ao Sakaki-_kantoku_ para ligar para o Tachibana e requisitar a presença do time dele e da Kunogi para as partidas de treino. _Exija a presença da Ann Tachibana, é uma ordem de Ore-sama._"

"Usu."

A capitã da Hyotei estremeceu. Como assim? Chamar a Fudomine? Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Aquela era a escola que ela estava evitando, ela não podia acreditar naquilo. Atobe requisitando a presença de Ann, não, aquilo não estava certo.

"Co-convidar o inimigo para praticar com a gente? Discordo dessa atitude, Atobe-san."

Atobe gargalhou.

"Guarde suas opiniões para você, Uehara. Está decidido. Agora vá!"

Chiyo olhou para Oshitari esperando que ele a defendesse como na última vez, todavia, isso não aconteceu. A garota resolveu, então, se retirar.

"Haru-chan, você não vai acreditar! Deu tudo errado! Não acredito nisso!"

"Como assim, ele não aceitou?"

"Aceitou, mas convidou a Fudomine para treinar com a gente. E o pior: _exigiu_ a presença daquela Ann Tachibana!"

"Ai, Chiyo-chan...não sei o que dizer. Mas, espera um pouco, faça essa menina passar vergonha! Sim, use o tênis ao seu favor."

"Não precisa nem sugerir isso. É exatamente o que eu vou fazer. Aquela menina vai se arrepender de ter se metido no meu caminho."

O dia do treino finalmente chegou. Três ônibus chegaram à imensa estalagem de Atobe. Em um deles estava a equipe masculina da Hyotei, no outro, a feminina. No terceiro, estavam as duas equipes da Fudomine.

Aquele lugar era incrível. A construção da estalagem era gigantesca, linda e bem acabada. Tratava-se de uma mansão luxuosa, um jardim gigantesco e bem cuidado e uma bela fonte em frente à grande casa.

As equipes saíram do ônibus. Os times masculinos logo entraram na estalagem, mas as meninas resolveram ficar por mais tempo ali fora para admirar o belíssimo jardim. Chiyo logo foi procurar por Ann. Dirigiu seu olhar para todos os cantos e, então, encontrou-a: ela estava conversando com a capitã, Yumi Kunogi. Sim, Uehara agora iria se encarregar de sua vingança. Aproximou-se das estudantes da Fudomine e fitou-as com um olhar de desdém.

"Ora, ora, Kunogi, vejo que você trouxe uma mascote! Quem é essa garotinha?"

"Uehara, você continua agradável como sempre" respondeu Yumi com um tom irônico. "Essa é Ann Tachibana, nossa pré-regular."

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._" disse Ann curvando-se para Chiyo.

"Hmm? Pré-regular? Ei, mascotinha, troque-se e venha jogar comigo. Tenho coisas maravilhosas para ensinar a você na quadra de tênis." ordenou a jogadora da Hyotei com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

Ann não sabia o que responder. Sua vontade era de gritar com aquela garota, mas ela não podia. Ela só olhou para sua capitã.

"Vá, Ann. Pode ser uma boa experiência para você." respondeu Kunogi.

O grande problema de Yumi era que ela realmente acreditava na boa fé das outras pessoas. Ainda que Chiyo houvesse se dirigido a elas de modo grosseiro, Kunogi realmente acreditava que Uehara queria ensinar algo construtivo para sua _kouhai_. Ledo engano.

* * *

**AN:**

- "Harumi Nagashizawa" e " Yumi Kunogi" também são invenções minhas. Peço desculpas pelo excesso de personagens criadas, mas, a história original não trabalha com os times femininos, portanto, essaS criações foram necessárias.  
- "Hontoni sumimasen deshita": algo como "Eu sinto muito.", um pedido de desculpas.  
- "Un": Sim.  
- "U-Un": Não.  
- Peço desculpas por qualquer erro relativo à gramática ou à ortografia. Li várias vezes o texto, mas nem sempre é possível detectar todas as falhas.  
- Obrigada por ler.


	5. Capítulo 05

"Prince of Tennis" pertence a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

As quadras de tênis da estalagem de Atobe ficavam logo atrás da mansão onde os jogadores se hospedariam. Ann procedeu como Chiyo ordenara: trocou de roupa, pegou sua raquete e foi para a quadra. É claro, ela só obedeceu porque Kunogi, sua capitã, disse para fazê-lo. Do contrário, Ann já teria discutido com Chiyo por não gostar do modo como esta a tratara.

Ann estava um pouco nervosa. Até aquele momento, ela nunca havia conversado com a capitã da Hyotei, mas sabia de sua fama: a garota era arrogante, muito linda e extremamente talentosa. A menina dos cabelos castanhos já estava dentro da quadra propriamente trajada. Ela vestia uma saia curta plissada branca por cima de sua costumeira legging preta e a camiseta verde escura com detalhes em rosa na manga. Em suma, ela trajava o uniforme do clube de tênis da Fudomine. Como seu cabelo era relativamente curto, ela não prendia para jogar. Ela só estava aguardando sua adversária.

"Oi, oi, Kunogi-_buchou_, não acha que devemos avisar os garotos dessa partida?" perguntou a vice-capitã da Fudomine, Risai Nakajima.

"_Daijoubu_, Risai-chan, não é uma partida. A Uehara mesmo disse, ela só vai treinar a Ann, não foi?" respondeu a outra sorrindo.

"Mesmo assim, eu não acho que o Tachibana-san vai gostar disso. Além do mais, eu acho que a Uehara-san foi irônica ao dizer "ensinar algumas coisas"."

"Ai, ai, Risai, você precisa aprender a confiar mais nos outros!" instruiu Kunogi. "Mas, se avisar o Tachibana-san vai fazer você se sentir melhor, vá em frente..."

"_Ha-hai_!" Risai respondeu segundos antes de correr para a mansão avisar Kippei e os demais. A vice-capitã não era pessimista, ela era apenas realista. Ela conhecia o tipo de pessoa que Chiyo era, afinal, elas foram amigas de infância, portanto, deixar Ann na mão daquela menina não parecia certo. Risai não tinha autoridade suficiente para impedir tal partida, mas Tachibana tinha.

Chiyo entrou na quadra. Para a surpresa de Ann, a morena continuava trajando seu uniforme escolar. Uehara colocou sua raquete em cima do banco, tirou seu terno, afrouxou a gravata e prendeu seus belíssimos cabelos. Pegou sua raquete e andou em direção ao seu lado da quadra. Aproximou-se, devagar, da rede, onde Ann estava aguardando do outro lado.

"A-no, Uehara-san, por que você também não se trocou?" perguntou Ann à menina.

"Ein? A, mascotinha, não seja ingênua..." Chiyo então encostou sua mão esquerda no rosto de Ann, apertando, de leve, sua bochecha. "Para acabar com você, eu não preciso nem usar roupas adequadas para jogar..." completou a mais velha em um tom de voz baixo.

Ann franziu a testa, ela pensou seriamente em retrucar, em brigar. Ela estava prestes a fazê-lo, mas então avistou seu irmão se aproximando das quadras de tênis e, ao seu lado, estava sua capitã. Além dos dois, todos os outros integrantes, tanto da Fudomine, quanto da Hyotei se aglomeraram ali. Ela estava irritada, mas não gostaria de armar um escândalo ali, pegaria mal para o time dela. Fingindo que nada aconteceu, Ann prosseguiu:

"Which?"

"Você começa."

"Eh? Mas são as regras, temos que decidir quem saca desse modo!"

"São as regras, é, mascotinha? Então vamos mudar as regras! Eu mando aqui e digo que você saca. Mais alguma objeção?"

A pré-regular da Fudomine estava prestes a explodir de raiva. Para ela, Chiyo era insuportável. Ainda que a atitude da mais bela estudante da Hyotei fosse semelhante a de Atobe, Ann não o detestava como odiava Chiyo. Muito pelo contrário, mesmo não admitindo, ela gostava dele...até demais.

"_Iie_. Vamos jogar." respondeu Ann enquanto estendia sua mão para cumprimentar Uehara.

A capitã, entretanto, começou a gargalhar. Olhou, então, para Ann com muito desgosto e tomou sua posição.

"Kunogi-san, por qual motivo a Ann-chan está prestes a jogar contra a Uehara-san?" perguntou Kamio um pouco confuso.

"Hmm, ela chegou para nós dizendo que tinha coisas para ensinar a Ann..."

"Oi, oi, ela foi irônica, não foi?" perguntou Oshitari.

"A Uehara vai acabar com a jogadora de vocês, ainda mais sendo uma pré-regular." complementou Shishido.

"Eh!? Acabar com ela? Trata-se apenas de um treino, não é?" soltou Kunogi.

"Aparentemente, não. Olhe bem para a expressão da Chiyo-chan. Eu a conheço muito bem, ela vai acabar com a pré-regular de vocês..." disse Harumi, vice-capitã da Hyotei, com firmeza.

"Mas como assim acabar com ela? Mesmo que seja uma partida, o máximo que pode acontecer é ela perder..." ressaltou a jogadora da Fudomine.

"...ou acabar se machucando!" completou Harumi.

"Em se tratando da Uehara, eu não duvido nada, _buchou_. Impeça essa partida, _onegaishimasu_." a vice-capitã da Fudomine implorou para Yumi.

"Saia imediatamente daí, Ann! É uma ordem!" gritou Kippei para a irmã quando soube da possibilidade da menina sair ferida da partida.

"Mas, _onii-chan_, a Kunogi-_buchou_ disse qu-"

"Não interessa o que ela disse!" interrompeu o capitão. "Eu sou seu irmão e você me deve obediência! Saia daí agora!"

"Ahn? Tachibana, você não percebe que sua irmãzinha quer jogar? Ore-sama garante: ela não vai sair ferida dessa partida. Ore-sama não vai permitir. Não é, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Kippei lançou um olhar amedrontador para Atobe, o qual devolveu uma gargalhada.

"Ahn? Não acredita em Ore-sama? Ore-sama dita as regras do jogo. Se for necessário interromper a partida, Ore-sama fará isso."

Tachibana apenas inclinou sua cabeça em sinal de concordância. Atobe podia ser arrogante, mas ele era uma pessoa confiável. Kippei sabia disso. O afeto do galã da Hyotei por sua irmã era muito evidente e ele sabia que Atobe não permitiria que Ann se machucasse.

Ann corou. Indiretamente, ela estava sob proteção de Atobe. Isso a deixava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo confortável.

Já Chiyo ardia de raiva e inveja. Ela estava decidida a acabar com Ann.

"Vamos, comecem a partida! Hiyoshi, você é o arbitro." ordenou Atobe.

"One set match. Fudomine Tachibana to serve."

Ann sacou. Foi uma jogada relativamente fraca e Chiyo fez questão de dizer isso a ela.

"Patético!"

Uehara devolveu facilmente. Ann nem viu a bola passar para sua quadra. Quando ela percebeu, a bola já estava no chão.

"0-15"

O primeiro jogo então acabou.

"Game: Hyotei Uehara, 1-0. Uehara to serve."

Chegou a hora da vingança. Sim, Chiyo faria uso de seu saque de alta velocidade. O saque da morena conseguia ser mais rápido que o "Scud Serve" de Ootori. O dele chegava a 200 km/h. O dela chegava a 220 km/h. Não, o plano da bela capitã não era surpreender Ann com a velocidade de seu saque. A ideia era atingir o joelho ou até mesmo o rosto da adversária, o que seria cruel. Isso a machucaria e muito. A garota, então, pôs seu plano em prática.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" soltou Ann diante da dor do impacto da bola com o seu rosto.

"Ann!" gritou Tachibana. "Interrompa agora essa partida, Atobe!" ordenou Kippei.

"Não! Não! Eu vou jogar, _onii-chan_, independente do que você disser, eu vou continuar!" exclamou a menina enquanto colocava a mão em seu rosto.

"Se ela quer continuar, não há nada que Ore-sama possa fazer, Tachibana." disse Atobe.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos chegou mais perto de Kippei e disse-lhe à parte:

"Ore-sama não quer que ela se machuque também, mas você deveria ser quem conhece sua irmã melhor. Mesmo que Ore-sama ou você interrompa esse jogo, ela vai querer prosseguir. Deixe-a jogar, Tachibana!"

Mais uma vez, Kippei concedeu apenas balançando a cabeça.

"Ann-chan, desculpe-me! Minha intenção jamais foi acertar em seu belo rostinho..." disse Chiyo com evidente cinismo.

"Claro que não, Uehara-san. Eu sei que você jamais faria isso!" respondeu Ann irritada.

"Que bom que você sabe...mascotinha."

"Game: Hyotei Uehara, 3-0. Uehara to serve."

O serviço era de Chiyo, novamente. Mais uma vez ela recorreu à sua suja estratégia. Dessa vez mirou no braço esquerdo da menina.

"Ops, mais uma vez...Desculpe-me, novamente."

"Qual é o seu problema!? Por que você não pode jogar como qualquer outra pessoa!? Tênis é um esporte e não um modo de descontar a raiva nos outros! Se você está irritada ou coisa do gênero, eu sinto muito, mas não desconte em mim. Eu tenho certeza que não tem nada a ver comigo!"

"A, tem mais a ver com ela do que ela pensa..." disse Harumi à parte.

"Não tenho nenhum problema. Esse é o meu modo de jogar." mentiu a morena.

"Então seu jeito de jogar é muito sujo!"

"Como, mascotinha!? Repita isso, quero ver se você tem coragem!"

"Seu jeito de jogar é sujo!"

Chiyo gargalhou.

"Não é que você é um tanto quanto corajosa? Eu não preciso jogar sujo para ganhar de você."

E a estudante da Hyotei estava certa. Daquele momento em diante, Chiyo jogou corretamente, de forma limpa. Ainda assim, em menos de cinco minutos a partida estava decidida.

"Game and match: Hyotei Uehara, 7-0."

Ann estava exausta. No mesmo momento em que Hiyoshi declarou a vitória da adversária, Ann ajoelhou-se no chão. Ela estava ofegante, sua bochecha estava vermelha e ainda dolorida devido à pancada que levara. A garota não conseguia levantar sua cabeça, ficou ali, parada próxima à sua raquete jogada a um metro de distância.

"Pobre Ann-chan...Por que aquela menina pegou tão pesado!?" perguntou Kamio para si mesmo.

"Ann-chan..." disse Kunogi. "Ta-tachibana-san, _moushiwake arimasen_! Eu juro que eu não sabia que as coisas iam terminar assim!"

"Não se preocupe, Kunogi. Ann é forte...isso só irá fortalecê-la."

Chiyo se deliciava com a miséria da pré-regular. Ela andou até Ann, abaixou-se e sussurrou:

"Isso é para você aprender a não ser metida. Saia do meu caminho, mascotinha. Do contrário, eu farei muito pior do que eu fiz hoje. Hoje, eu só humilhei você, fiz você passar vergonha na frente de _todos_, mas, de uma próxima vez, vai ser pior. Eu já avisei: saia do meu caminho." e saiu andando, enquanto soltava suas madeixas.

Ann estava imóvel. Ela não conseguia compreender: sair do caminho de Uehara? Como assim? Elas nem se conheciam!

A capitã da Hyotei saiu da quadra, pegou seus pertences e entrou na mansão. Os outros só a fitaram. Nem eles compreendiam o comportamento da morena, exceto Harumi.

"Nagashizawa, o que foi isso?" perguntou Atobe à vice-capitã.

"Não tenho ideia, Atobe-san."

Atobe se virou para a estudante e lançou um olhar assustador.

"É bom que o ocorrido não tenha sido nada planejado por você ou pela Uehara. Porque se foi e Ore-sama descobrir, preparem-se."

Harumi estremeceu. Ela sabia do que Atobe era capaz e ela realmente não estava com vontade de experimentar todo o poder do rei da escola.

"Su-sua acusação não tem fundamento, Atobe-san. _Shitsurei shimasu_." disse Harumi antes de se retirar e seguir Chiyo até a mansão.

"Ann-chan..." disse Kamio enquanto corria até a quadra para aparar a amiga.

"Não se atreva" interrompeu Atobe, o qual pegou Akira pelo braço.

"Eh? Qual é o problema? Olha o que a sua colega fez com a Ann! Deixe-me ir."

"De jeito nenhum. Você só vai piorar tudo, Kamio, seu idiota! Deixe que Ore-sama resolva as coisas!"

"Jamais-"

"Akira, _yamete_. Escute Atobe e não se intrometa mais!" disse Kippei..

"Ta-tachibana-san!?"

"Você ouviu seu capitão, não ouviu?" disse Atobe. "E todos vocês aí, não fiquem parados, vão treinar! Nós vamos ganhar da Seigaku de qualquer jeito, ainda assim, não fiquem parados! Vamos, o que estão esperando? Vão para a academia agora!"

Assustados, todos se retiraram, exceto Tachibana e, claro, Ann, a qual ainda estava ajoelhada na quadra.

"Tachibana...vá também."

"Não, Atobe. Ela é minha irmã e eu não a deixarei sozinha."

"Ahn? Ora, vamos, Tachibana, deixe isso com Ore-sama."

"Não, Atobe. Confiei demais em você e olha o que aconteceu...Ann está ali, ajoelhada e triste."

"Ore-sama vai consertar isso."

De certa forma, Kippei confiava em Atobe. É verdade que ele detestava o jeito esnobe do rapaz, mas ainda assim, o capitão da Hyotei passava confiança. No fundo, se dependesse de Kippei, ele preferiria sua irmã com Atobe a com Momoshiro. É claro que ele nunca diria isso a Ann, mas ele realmente pensava assim.

"Tudo bem. Essa é sua última chance de consertar..." disse Tachibana, retirando-se.

"_Makasete, Tachibana_."

Atobe andou até a quadra até se deparar com a raquete de Ann no chão. Ele chutou o pertence de Ann até ela.

"Oi, vai choramingar até quando? Vamos, pegue essa raquete e se levante."

Ann levantou a cabeça e olhou bem para Atobe com tristeza.

"Ahn? Vamos, pega essa raquete logo! Está fazendo Ore-sama perder tempo!"

"_H-ha-hai_."

Ann pegou a raquete e tomou sua posição. Ela ainda estava com os olhos inchados e a bochecha vermelha. Atobe, depois de se posicionar, sacou a bola.

"Ahn? Isso que você chama de jogar? Vamos, arrume essa postura."

"_Hai!_"

Os dois ficaram ali na quadra treinando juntos. Ann, naquele momento, esqueceu-se de tudo o que havia acontecido. Outras coisas ocupavam seus pensamentos agora, ou melhor, outra pessoa.

Chiyo, ao se retirar da quadra, foi procurar seu quarto. A mansão possuía tantos quartos que nenhum jogador precisaria dividir sua acomodação. Ao entrar em seu quarto, a bela garota se dirigiu à janela do lugar, a qual dava vista para as quadras de tênis. Ela então viu Ann e Atobe jogando. Tal cena a irritou de forma profunda.

Na quadra, os dois pararam de jogar. Ann ajoelhou-se de cansaço. Atobe andou até ela, abaixou-se na altura da menina, tocou no rosto delicado dela e a beijou suavemente. A garota simplesmente deixou ser beijada pelo rei da Hyotei. Aquele beijo foi doce, foi gentil. Ela nunca se sentira daquela forma. O beijo de Atobe era bem diferente do de Momoshiro: era mais apaixonado.

Da janela, as lágrimas começaram a rolar no rosto de Uehara. Ela então ouviu baterem em sua porta.

"Chiyo-chan, eu vou à academia com as outras integrantes, você não vem?"

"Não, Haru-chan, não vou."

"Eh? Bem, então tá. Até mais."

"Até."

Ainda bem que Harumi não abriu a porta. Do contrário, depararia com sua amiga chorando muito, arrasada. Ela não estava acostumada com aquilo. Toda a vez que Chiyo desejava algo, seus empregados iam buscar para ela. Tudo o que ela queria ela tinha. Bem, tudo menos Atobe. O amor do galã da Hyotei era algo sem preço, algo que os empregados dela não poderiam buscar para ela. Isso partia o coração da bela garota. No entanto, aquilo não ficaria assim. Chiyo avisara Ann para sair do caminho dela. A pré-regular não ouviu e agora teria que lidar com a ira de Chiyo Uehara.

* * *

**AN:**

- "Risai Nakajima" também é criação minha. Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo excesso de personagens criadas. Como a trama original não trabalha com os times femininos, tais criações foram necessárias.

- Escrevi a arbitragem do jogo em Inglês. Assisti à poucos episódios de "Prince of Tennis" dublado, portanto, não me recordo como era a arbitragem. Decidi, então, fazê-la em Inglês mesmo.

- "_Moushiwake arimasen_": algo como "eu sinto muito".

- "_Makasete_": algo como "deixe comigo".

- Peço desculpas por qualquer erro relativo à gramática e à ortografia. Revisei várias vezes, mas nem sempre é possível detectar todas as falhas.

- Obrigada por ler.


	6. Capítulo 06

"Prince of Tennis" pertence a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Atobe e Ann ainda estavam na quadra. Ela deixou ser beijada pelo galã da Hyotei. Naquele momento, nada mais importava. Era aquilo o que ela queria, era aquilo o que ela desejava há algum tempo. Enquanto seus lábios tocavam os de Atobe, Ann nem se quer lembrou de Momoshiro ou da história que os dois tinham juntos. Tudo o que importava ali e naquela hora era estar próxima daquele que dominava seus pensamentos.

O capitão da Hyotei então se afastou um pouco da garota, mas ainda com suas mãos no rosto delicado de Ann...

"Ann...o que está acontecendo entre a Uehara e você? Por que ela não para de te atormentar? Diga-me e Ore-sama colocará um ponto final nessa situação."

A pergunta supreendeu a pré-regular da Fudomine.

"A-atobe-san, _gomennasai_." disse Ann enquanto empurrava-o para longe dela. "Não está acontecendo nada entre eu e a Uehara-san, eu garanto. _Shitsurei shimasu_."

Ann pegou sua raquete e outros pertences que estavam no banco da quadra e saiu correndo em direção à mansão. Lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e, em seu coração, havia uma mescla de vergonha, paixão e ódio.

"_Como eu fui fazer uma coisa dessas? Como eu pude deixar o Atobe-san me beijar? E se o Momo soubesse disso? O que eu fiz? Como eu vou consertar isso?"_

Esse era o pensamento que rondava a cabeça da menina enquanto ela corria até sua suíte. Kamio estava no corredor, mas a garota estava tão transtornada que nem reparou no amigo.

_"Ann-chan..." _pensou Kamio.

Da janela que dava vista para as quadras, Chiyo ainda estava se recuperando da cena que ela acabara de ver. Dali ela pode ver o beijo de Ann com o Atobe, pode ver Ann correndo e agora via Atobe com um semblante preocupado.

_"Por que ele se preocupa tanto com ela? O que ela tem que eu não tenho!?"_

Chiyo ainda enxugava as lágrimas. Em sua mente, ela já planejava uma vingança.

Ann se fechou no quarto, pulou em sua cama e continuou a chorar. Ela se sentia a pior de todas as mulheres. Se antes ela não sabia se estava traindo ou não Momoshiro por pensar em outro homem, agora ela tinha certeza que ela o traiu. Dessa vez de modo físico e não apenas em pensamento. O que mais machucava Ann era o fato de ela ter gostado do beijo de Atobe. Ela gostou muito, gostou mais do que os de Momoshiro.

Ela então resolveu tomar um banho. A menina sabia que não conseguiria mais treinar pelo resto do dia, portanto, era melhor se banhar e descansar um pouco. Depois de lavar seu corpo, entrou no _ofuro_ como de costume. Era naquele momento que todos os fatos do dia voltavam à sua mente. Com os olhos fechados, a cena de Atobe a beijando apareceu nos pensamentos da menina como se fosse uma filme. Inconscientemente, ela se deliciava ao rever tal cena. Era como se Ann pudesse sentir o toque de Atobe em seu rosto e a sensação daquele beijo que dividiram há poucos minutos. As lembranças foram interrompidas pelo toque do celular de Ann. A menina abriu seus olhos de repente, levantou-se do _ofuro_, enrolou-se em uma toalha e foi atender seu celular. No visor estava escrito: "_Momo_"

_"O Momo? Agora? Será...será que alguém viu? Será que alguém me viu com o Atobe e resolveu contar para ele!? E agora? Atendo? Eu preciso atender...Eu preciso tirar essa dúvida..."_

"Mo-mo-moshi-moshi"

"Ann-chan..._genki_!?"

Momoshiro parecia contente do outro lado da linha. Ann respirou aliviada.

"Un, _genki yo_."

"Ann-chan, estou com muitas saudades de você! Como você está se saindo aí no treino?"

"E-eu também estou com saudades, Momo. Estou me saindo bem, eu acho..."

"Eh!? Mas por que tanto desanimo, Ann-chan?"

"Ah, não, não. Eu só estou cansada do treino, hehe..."

"Né, Ann-chan, lembra-se do ocorrido na quadra de tênis? Isso sei lá...há uma semana eu acho..."

Ela lembrava perfeitamente. Ainda assim, Ann fingiu não saber do que se tratava.

"Na quadra de tênis!? Hmm...não me recordo."

"Aquele dia em que o Atobe queria sair com você..."

"A sim, lembro...eu acho..."

"Acha que lembra!? Eh, bom saber que o Atobe teve pouco impacto em você..."

Ann estremeceu. Ela começou a se questionar se Momoshiro sabia da traição, mas optou por não falar nada por agora.

"E-e-r, claro que teve pouco impacto... Mas o que tem isso?"

"É que eu fiquei pensando, sabe, Ann-chan...Ele não está te enchendo, querendo que você saia com ele ou coisa parecida, né!?"

"C-c-claro que não! Por que ele faria isso!?"

"Hmm...só perguntando. Não gostaria que a minha namorada fosse seja assediada igual àquele dia..."

"Eu não estou sendo assediada, seu bobo."

"Bem, ainda que fosse...Ann, eu confio em você."

"E-eu também confio em você, Momo."

"Eu só queria saber como você estava! Eu vou buscar você no seu regresso, sim? _Daisukida, _Ann. _Sore jya_."

Ainda enrolada na toalha, a estudante da Fudomine se sentou na cama. Ela estava tremendo. Ela não sabia se Momoshiro sabia de sua traição. Ela resolveu não comentar com seu namorado, mas a dúvida estava matando a garota por dentro. A frase "Ann, eu confio em você" ecoava na cabeça dela e ela não conseguia parar de chorar. De repente, bateram na porta.

"_Dare!?_" perguntou Ann com uma voz chorosa.

"Ann-chan, sou eu, Kamio! Abra, por favor!"

"Kamio-kun, deixe-me descansar!"

"Eu vi você chorando, Ann! Se você não abrir essa porta, eu vou derrubá-la."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Deixe-me trocar de roupa e eu já abro."

Ann voltou rapidamente ao banheiro se vestir. Ela colocou um vestidinho florido que cobria suas pernas até um pouco acima do joelho. Ela estava vestida de forma simples, mas, ainda assim, deslumbrante. A garota então abriu a porta para seu amigo.

"Ann-chan, você não vai mais treinar por hoje!?" perguntou Kamio ao ver a menina trajando o vestido. Ele não podia deixar de perceber que a menina estava linda.

"Estou cansada, Kamio-kun. Enfim, entre...o que você quer falar comigo!?"

"Eu vi você entrando em seu quarto chorando. Pensei em deixar como estava, mas você sabe, Ann-chan, eu não consigo...Diga-me, o que aconteceu para você ficar desse jeito!?"

"Nada, Kamio-kun, quantas vezes eu falei que eu estou bem!?"

"Você não está bem! A Ann-chan que eu conheço jamais iria gritar daquele jeito na aula, a Ann-chan que eu conheço confiaria em mim e me contaria o que aconteceu! Eu sou seu amigo, Ann! Seu _melhor amigo_ e, acredite, depois do Tachibana-san, _eu_ sou a pessoa que mais se preocupa com você! Mais do que o Momoshiro, inclusive! Você sabe disso, ainda assim você..."

"Kamio-kun, por favor, não...Isso é página virada, entenda! Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas acredite..."

"Não, não acredito! Por favor, Ann, por favor!" suplicou Kamio enquanto colocava as mãos nos ombros de Ann.

"Você quer saber mesmo o que está acontecendo? EU O TRAÍ, KAMIO, EU TRAÍ O MOMO, FOI ISSO O QUE ACONTECEU!"

Ann gritou essa última frase. Isso não seria um problema se a mansão estivesse vazia, mas não estava. Chiyo estava lá, mas seu quarto era muito distante do de Ann. Harumi, no entanto, andava pelos corredores depois da negativa de Chiyo para ir à academia. Ela ouviu o grito de Ann. Curiosa, ela logo foi procurar o lugar de onde vinha a voz cuja dona ela já havia reconhecido.

"_Hmm, Ann Tachibana bancando a histérica...Essa eu preciso ouvir."_

Harumi encostou a orelha na porta de Ann e ouviu toda a conversa dela com Kamio.

"Vo-vo-você o quê?" perguntou Akira.

"Eu traí o Momo, Kamio-kun...Eu o traí!" respondeu Ann enquanto soluçava.

_"Momo? Então o namorado dela é o Takeshi Momoshiro da Seigaku!?" _pensou Harumi.

"Com quem? Por quê? Como? Quando?"

"Há mais ou menos uma semana, Atobe-san foi às quadras de tênis de rua. Lá ele me fez prometer que se ele ganhasse todas as partidas, eu sairia com ele. Eu aceitei, afinal, ele era o próximo adversário de vocês e eu queria analisar o jeito dele jogar. Ele ganhou e, portanto, insistiu para que eu cumprisse a promessa. Aí, o Momo chegou e eles dois então se enfrentaram em uma partida. Atobe-san ganhou, claro. Mas sabe, Kamio-kun, os dois jogavam _por mim_ e eu não pude deixar de me encantar com o Atobe. Desde então, eu só penso nele."

"Ann-chan...isso é grave. Mas, foi só em pensamento, não foi?"

"Não, Kamio-kun, não foi. Depois que eu perdi para a Uehara-san, Atobe-san foi jogar um pouco comigo. Logo depois do nosso treino, ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou. O pior de tudo...eu deixei e gostei...Kamio-kun, eu não consigo tirar o Atobe-san da minha cabeça, não consigo! O que eu faço!?"

"Calma, Ann...Eu estou aqui." confortou Kamio enquanto abraçava a amiga. "Nós vamos resolver isso, tá!? Agora se acalme..."

Ann deixou ser abraçada por Kamio. Ela encostou a cabeça nos ombros do amigo, fechou os olhos e ambos ficaram em silêncio.

Do outro lado da porta, Harumi estava excitada com as novidades.

_"Chiyo-chan vai ficar chocada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, feliz em saber quem é o namoradinho da pré-regular medíocre."_ pensou Harumi enquanto corria até o quarto da melhor amiga.

"Chiyo-chan!? Chiyo-chan!?" perguntava Nagashizawa enquanto batia na porta do quarto de Uehara.

"Eu não quero ir à academia, Haru-chan!"

"Não é isso, Chiyo-chan! Abra, tenho novidades."

"AAH, tá bom, tá bom..." Uehara se afastou da janela de onde avistou aquela cena horrível há alguns minutos e abriu a porta para a amiga. "O que você quer!?"

"Chiyo-chan!? Por que seu olhos estão inchados?"

"Eu estava chorando, Haru. Há poucos minutos, Atobe-san e a mascotinha idiota estavam se beijando ali fora!"

"E-eu fiquei sabendo...Eu sinto muito, Chiyo-chan, mas sua sorte vai mudar com o que eu descobri."

"Ficou sabendo!? Como!? Ai, o que é agora, Haru!? Descobriu o quê!?"

"Fiquei sabendo porque ouvi a conversa da 'mascotinha' com aquele amigo babaca dela, aquele de cabelo vermelho, sabe!?"

"Hmm...Akira Kamio, eu acho."

"Há de ser, tanto faz. Enfim, ela contou toda essa história para ele. O que eu descobri com tudo isso é que...o namorado dessa menina é o Takeshi Momoshiro, da Seigaku!"

"Takeshi Momoshiro...nossa, como eu não reconheci ele quando os vi no parque? Tá, mas e aí? O que isso muda para mim?"

"Pensa um pouco, Chiyo! Agora você sabe quem é o namoradinho dela, você pode..."

"Posso..."

"Pode _de-du-rar_ aquela pré-regular idiota!"

"Tá, eu posso, mas em que isso vai me favorecer!? Ele vai terminar com ela e aí ela estará livre para o Atobe-san! Nossa, de grande ajuda isso, ein!"

"É pegar ou largar, Chiyo. Se você contar para ele, ele pode se descontrolar e expor a menina para todo mundo. Será mesmo que o Atobe-san vai querer uma menina falada, com fama de fácil, etc!? Se você se calar, nada muda. Muito provavelmente a Tachibana e o Atobe-san vão continuar com esse casinho secreto deles e você, amiga, vai ficar aí, chorando...O que me diz!?"

"Tem razão, Haru-chan. Vou pensar na melhor forma possível de contar isso para o namoradinho dela."

"É isso aí, Chiyo-chan!"

Os outros membros das equipes de tênis acabaram de encerrar uma rotina de treino. Todos eles, juntos, seguiram até a mansão. Oshitari percebeu que Atobe estava um pouco alterado.

"Oi, oi, Atobe, _daijoubu_!? O que é que aconteceu lá na quadra, ein!?"

"Nada, Oshitari. Cuide da sua vida que Ore-sama cuida da minha." Atobe então foi direto para o quarto dele.

"Eh, parece que algo deu errado..." apontou Shishido.

"E você parece se divertir com isso, né, Shishido!?" perguntou Gakuto.

O outro só riu.

"Né, Choutarou, vamos subir!?"

"Hai, Shishido-san."

O "Silver Pair" então se retirou também.

"Né, Yuushi, tem alguma coisa rolando entre esses dois?" perguntou Gakuto ao seu parceiro de duplas.

"Sério mesmo que você não está sabendo de nada? Ai, ai, Gakuto..." respondeu o outro se retirando.

"Oi, Yuushi, você não me respondeu nada de concreto! Oi, Yuushi! Yuushi!"

Os jogadores, aos poucos, foram para seus quartos para tomar banho, se vestir e aguardar o jantar.

A mansão de Atobe era equipada com a mais moderna tecnologia japonesa. Era algo incrível. Quando o jantar ficou pronto, cada quarto recebeu uma notificação pelo televisor. Todos foram se aglomerando na sala de jantar.

"Ne, Ann-chan, acho que devemos ir jantar..." disse Kamio.

"_Hai_, _Ikouka!?_ A, sim, Kamio-kun,_ arigatou ne. _Eu me sinto muito melhor depois de ter conversado com você!"

Akira corou, balançou a cabeça positivamente e os dois saíram do quarto de Ann para a sala de jantar. Chiyo avistou os dois saindo do mesmo quarto. Isso engendrou ideias na cabeça da capitã da Hyotei.

A sala de jantar da mansão era enorme. No centro havia uma mesa muito comprida. Havia ali lugar para todos jantarem juntos. Ann chegou à sala e os olhos de Atobe logo se dirigiram a ela. Ela estava linda com aquele vestido. Não havia rapaz naquele lugar que não se admiraria com ela, afinal, todos estavam acostumados a vê-la trajando o uniforme da Fudomine. A garota se sentou entre seu irmão e Kamio. Uehara, ao chegar ao local, resolveu sentar bem em frente à rival.

"Ann-chan, como vai seus ferimentos? Espero que você já tenha se recuperado. Ouvi falar que você nem foi treinar." perguntou Chiyo com evidente cinismo.

"Pois é, Uehara-san, não fui mesmo. Estava um pouco cansada, sabe? Resolvi repousar um pouco em meu quarto."

"Repousar com o Kamio, então, né!?"

"EEEEHH!?" essa foi a reação de quase todos que estavam presentes.

"Eh!? Não compreendo, Uehara-san." disse Ann corando.

"Como assim não entende? Eu vi quando vocês dois saíram do seu quarto. Vocês dois estavam juntos, rindo. Eu imagino que você tenha ido para seu quarto...bem, 'descansar' com o Kamio! Que coisa feia, Ann-chan! O que seu namorado, o 'Momo', é por esse apelido patético que você chama ele, né!? Então, o que ele diria se visse você no quarto com o Kamio?"

"Não, você está se confundindo, Uehara-san. Kamio estava no meu quarto apenas para conversar. Ele queria garantir que eu já estava recuperada dos ferimentos que _você_ fez em mim..."

"Ai, que fofo! Aí ele resolveu ajudar você!? Hmm, mas e aí, Ann-chan, ele manda bem!?"

Ann corou e Kamio ficou sem palavras. Chiyo chegara ao limite da vulgaridade. Mesmo que tal história fosse verdade, comentar a respeito na mesa de jantar e em frente a todos era algo inaceitável. Kippei ficou preocupado com a história e pensou em se pronunciar, mas Atobe foi mais rápido.

"Uehara, qual é o motivo dessa cena toda? Pare de inventar ficções. Ore-sama sente muito se a sua vida é sem graça e você tenha que inventar coisas a respeito dos demais. Mas pare com isso, sim? Ore-sama acha que você não é criativa o suficiente para me entreter. Guarde suas frustrações para você. Não é, Kabaji!?"

"Usu."

Os olhos de Chiyo começaram a lacrimejar. Ela não imaginava que Atobe seria capaz de humilha-la apenas para defender Ann. Claro, Atobe não deixou claro que a pré-regular era o motivo de sua atitude, mas a capitã da Hyotei sabia que era.

"_A-a-atobe-san...hidosugiru!_" gritou Chiyo antes de sair correndo.

"Atobe-san, _chotto_, não era necessário tudo isso! Chiyo só estava tentando nos divertir um pouco." defendeu Nagashizawa.

"Nagashizawa, fique sabendo de uma coisa: pare de defender a Uehara e de fazer tudo o que ela manda. Você pode acabar se dando mal por causa disso."

"Não compreendo, Atobe-san. _Shitsurei shimasu_, vou ver se a minha amiga está bem!" e se retirou.

O jantar terminou com um clima pesado, todos ficaram surpresos com os acontecimentos daquela noite.

Os seis dias restantes de "acampamento" transcorreram normalmente. Chiyo, apesar de amargurada pelo ocorrido, conteve-se. Seu consolo era o fato de ela ter elaborado um belo plano para atingir Ann.

Todos os jogadores foram embora. O caminho de volta foi tranquilo, todos estavam exaustos e dormiram no ônibus.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, Momoshiro tinha acabado de terminar seu treino e estava indo embora da Seigaku com o Echizen e o Kikumaru para comer hambúrgueres. Os _kouhais_ estavam muito animados, afinal, comeriam muito e quem pagaria a conta seria Kikumaru. Essa era uma das responsabilidades dos _sempais_, pelo menos era o que os dois alegavam.

No portão de escola, os três avistaram uma menina muito linda encostada. Ela trajava o uniforme da Hyotei e possuía longos cabelos negros. Quando os meninos se aproximaram, ela virou para Momoshiro e andou em direção a ele.

"_Yatto mitsuketa, Takeshi Momoshiro_."

* * *

**AN: **

- "Ikouka": "Vamos?"

- "Yatto mitsuketa": "Finalmente encontrei você."

- Peço desculpas por qualquer erro relativo à gramática ou à ortografia. Li várias vezes o texto, mas nem sempre é possível detectar todas as falhas.

- Obrigada por ler.


End file.
